


Dean's a Filthy Whore Cockslut

by twosaltyhunters



Series: Now This is OOC, Fuckers! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Stereotypes, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), it's a joke calm yo tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: Stereotypical top!Cas.





	Dean's a Filthy Whore Cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS A JOKE** I personally am not a fan of bottom Dean but since I wrote a bottom Cas stereotypes fic, I thought I should write one for the other side. This is basically 100% crack and it's not meant to be serious. Thank you for reading.

Dean is sitting at a bar, talking a girl up when he sees him. Dean has been having some pretty saucy thoughts about his best friend for a long time; but now, everything seems to be intensified. It’s probably due to the alcohol. 

When Dean looks at Cas, he feels this… thing inside on himself, this thought, telling him, “GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES RIGHT NOW AND SUCK YOUR DADDY’S COCK!” So, when Dean sees Cas and his Dom™ Brow™, he abandons the girl and runs into Cas’s arms. Cas then looks into Dean’s giant, chameleon size eyes and says in his gravely, almost devil-like voice, “Tonight, you’re my little bitch,” and then flies them into Dean’s room back at the bunker. 

When they reach the bunker, Cas uses his angel strength to pick Dean up like a rag doll and chuck him on the bed. “Woah, Cas. What great strength you have.” Dean is close to swooning over Cas. All he wants to do is strip for him and present. Dean’s thoughts are invaded with thoughts of only being Cas’s little slut.

“IT IS SIR, YOU FUCKING WHORE!” Cas growls at Dean.

Dean whimpers at the sudden voice. But despite being scared, he also feels turned on at the dominance in Cas’s voice and his eyebrow. Damn, that millimeter raise of Cas’s Dom™ Brow™ sure does something to Dean. “Sorry, Mr. Sir Daddy.”

Castiel smirks at Dean’s obedience. He dominantly crosses his arms and dominantly tilts his head back the smallest bit and dominantly raises his Dom™ Brow™ again. When Cas looks down, he can see a wet spot on Dean’s jeans. He feels satisfied that he made Dean come without even touching him, but he is also mad that Dean still has clothes on. Cas snaps his fingers and makes all of Dean’s clothes disappear, except for the soiled pink panties. “There we go.”

Dean’s prick is already as hard as it can get just by being exposed in the panties. “Aww, fucking look at that cock. So cute.” Cas mocks. Dean's face turns a deeps cherry red color from Cas’s comment and comes again. He loves being degraded. It’s just a great thing to boost his confidence from years of self-worth issues!

Cas is now getting annoyed at how easily Dean is coming so he walks up to where Dean is on the bed and roughly flips him over. He starts spanking the shit out of Dean’s ass over the panties until it’s the reddest red to ever red. When Cas is done and turns Dean over, he sees that Dean has come two more times and his face is streaked with tears. “S-sir, please.”

Cas grips Dean by the throat and pulls him up to be face to face with him “What, whore?”

Dean whimpers again and starts stuttering out what he wants. But Cas gets fed up with the stuttering and slaps him on the face. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?”

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY LITTLE FUCK HOLE!” Cas is stunned for a second. Seeing Dean’s giant plush lips scream at him and his giant eyes go wide with anger turns him on to no end. But he regains his composure and shoves Dean’s face into the bed. “You fucking filthy bitch. You do not speak to me that way!” He then slaps Dean’s ass again. 

When he’s done, he uses his grace to open Dean up. He leans down to start growling words into Dean’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” Dean comes again from the statement and that’s when Cas whips his dick out of his slacks, pulls Dean’s panties to the side and slides in. Dean underestimated the size of Cas’s cock. About ten minutes prior, he was a ladies man. Never thought about another man (with the exception of the occasional thought of Cas). And so sue him if he never thought what it would be like to have a cock inside of him. And now he has an empire state building size cock thrusting inside him and he can’t help the screams.

Cas isn’t slow with his thrusts. He’s like a rabbit and Dean can’t get enough of it. He loves it; the slide of Cas going in and out of him. It’s so strange to him that he feels the need to be his daddy’s whore when just recently, he was completely straight! It is probably the Dom™ Brow™ that makes Dean want to bend over like a good boy. 

But anyway, by the time Cas comes, Dean has already come at least three times just from the fucking. Each and every time is amazing for Cas because he gets to feel Dean’s little bitch hole clench around his stallion dick. 

Castiel keeps coming for an hour like a turtle jizzing. Finally, after what feels like years, Cas dominantly takes his somehow still hard dick out of Dean's wrecked whore submissive hole. In the process, he accidentally breaks Dean's spine but it's okay; he can fix it he's an Angel. He continues ejaculating on his back until Dean is completely covered in Castiel's dominant cum like the good bitch he is. While Cas is still trying to recover from his first orgasm, Dean has come a couple more times. 

When Cas is finally done, Dean begs for another round, like the perfect whore he is. So Castiel, with his angel stamina, gets it up dominantly again and this time dominantly fucks Dean upside down. Dean's never been this happy to be used as a toy before. He feels so powerless in his Daddy’s strong buffy muscled tanned toned arms, and he loves every second of it. All this time, Cas growls and snarls animalistic insults at Dean, calling him every name in the book he somehow learned from somewhere. At some point during this, he takes Dean's arms and crosses them behind his back, takes his tie that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and binds Dean’s arms. Dean suddenly realizes how much of a submissive bottom slut he is and he forgets about all the torture he had been through in Hell and loves the feeling of Castiel's tie against his skin; smooth, like his own butt cheeks after Castiel suddenly starts spanking him without even telling Dean about it first, but it's okay because Dean loves it so much that he moans even louder than before. 

By the time Cas has finally come his second time and Dean his 67th, Dean is still horny as fuck but he knows Cas wants to rest. Dean timidly starts telling the dom angel that he thinks they should sleep now and Cas raises his Dom™ Brow™. Dean cowers at the sight but Cas finally lowers his Dom™ Brow™ the .2 millimeters it needs to be lowered. He tells Dean he agrees and together, they fall asleep with Dean lying in a ball like a kitten on top of Cas’s belly.


End file.
